


Beyond The Valley of The Knot

by Nightwave_Box



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Basically, Corey is a VSCO Girl, F/M, Jim Root is soft, Joey Jordison in drag, LMAO, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn, Requests, for fun, nOT ALL OF THE CHAPTERS HAVE NSFW ITS RANDOM OK, request, top joey bottom jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwave_Box/pseuds/Nightwave_Box
Summary: This is a place for random things my friends tell me to write for them. Read it. You won't regret it.I thought these deserved their own stories. I'll also include the reactions from my friends as well off of Discord.and maybeee, pass me a prompt on discord and ill jot something down to post it? Slim Jim#7458





	1. "Jim Root Teaches You Guitar While You Fall Asleep ASMR"

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:14 PM  
yes????  
the fic writer has risen,, you called??

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:15 PM  
Abaiaibwwuwvwbkwbebrofbebsjwnwnwidjfbd

snuffYesterday at 4:15 PM  
GIVE US JIM ROOT TEACHES YOU GUITAR WHILE YOU FALL ASLEEP

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:15 PM  
YOU LITERALLY SUMMONED A FIC AUTHOR WJWBWIWBWNKDBENE

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:15 PM  
UHHH SHIT UHHHH

snuffYesterday at 4:15 PM  
YEAH

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:15 PM  
OKAY UMM

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:15 PM  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

snuffYesterday at 4:15 PM  
HAHAFSJSG  
Jim root beats you with his guitar while you try to sleep

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:16 PM  
Hmmmmmm  
Would I want to be murdered by Jim?  
It depends on what you count as "murder":thinking:

snuffYesterday at 4:17 PM  
He's just gonna beat you until you stop moving

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:17 PM  
Imma let you think about what you just said, sis  
We already got called out once (1) we don't need to be saying shit like this again:moyai::moyai::moyai::moyai::moyai::moyai::moyai:

snuffYesterday at 4:18 PM  
LMAO  
@the-sicness-exists ARE YOU ACTUALLY WRITING IT  
SIS IT WAS A JOKE JDMDNDNXV

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:20 PM  
WHQJWOWBWVWJEJRHRJEBNR

snuffYesterday at 4:20 PM  
She's actually doing it 

What a mad lad.

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:20 PM  
Evidently enough, Jim had allowed you to lean atop his shoulder as support as you slowly began to doze off. Your eyes blurred simultaneously in tune with his gentle voice that had murmured low explanations to what his rough fingers were touching and grazing upon the neck of his guitar. His hands traveled down across the body of his guitar like a bridge but your mind could not compete with the exhaustion you felt, your eyes beginning to droop. He seemed to mutually understand your exhaustion, especially after such a long day that had grasped onto his energy as well. His voice cooed, somewhat. Or perhaps it just had that sort of ring because you were simply overwhelmed by this sense of peace and tranquility he made you feel. "You tired?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to make eye contact with your drooping ones. In which, you nod as your eyes lower at the strings and those bars that you tried to remember the purposes of.  
but then

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:20 PM  
JESUS

snuffYesterday at 4:20 PM  
OMGH  
SHE'S STILL GOING

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:22 PM  
OMFG WHAT DID YOU DO HEATHEN

snuffYesterday at 4:23 PM  
HQHAGA

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:23 PM  
NOW IM GOING FERAL HHHHHHHHHHHHH SOFT JIM

snuffYesterday at 4:23 PM  
Jim better murder me at the end or its a waste of my t i m e

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:23 PM  
:eye:-

snuffYesterday at 4:23 PM  
YFYDOUDPDHXJ  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/625810437979766824/630954006969319445/f62a1943-6342-442d-b518-f2e12f71e09b.jpg

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:26 PM  
Suddenly, he lifted himself from the seat beside you , causing you to fall in the place where he had been resting. His guitar went as well. You looked up in a silent state of confusion. That was when his gaze was not of solemnness and care, but of an overbearing hatred that refused to be concealed any longer. "Jim, hey- What are you..." You managed to utter, your stream of thoughts minimalizing itself into a bitter, oblivious trickle. He raised his guitar upwards with such strong, powerful arms. Before you could run, the guitar came down at your skull, smashing it at alarming rates, feeling as if it were a pumpkin that had sensors to pain. But you did not die with one single blow. You felt the blood trickle from any open hole in your head. Screams was all that could be heard from your own ears as well as the guitarist's. But you knew that the recording studio was soundproof. No further had your peaceful dozing had gone because now, draped in blood and bruises, James would not leave you with the opportunity to fall into a rest of slumber and relaxation. He would give you no time whatsoever to lay until unconscious. He would make it happen then and now.

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:27 PM  
oh great job, @snuff you heckin ruined it

snuffYesterday at 4:27 PM  
LMAO

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:28 PM  
https://tenor.com/view/bow-bowing-bowemoji-gif-5632990

snuffYesterday at 4:28 PM  
.image kid giving the thumbs up

NotSoBotBOTYesterday at 4:28 PM

https://previews.123rf.com/images/romangorielov/romangorielov1209/romangorielov120900099/15428582-little-boy-giving-a-thumbs-up.jpg  
snuff  
Image Search Results  
Confused? Reply with h or help for more info.

Page 1/97 (97 entries)

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:28 PM  
that wicked smile and those evil eyes


	2. "Joey Jordison shoots your kneecaps ASMR"

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:28 PM  
ooooooooo  
Do you think you could...

snuffYesterday at 4:29 PM  
NO MORE

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:29 PM  
Make a fic...

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:29 PM  
i cannot help but feel my intestines shiver in fear of being ripped out by those little hands that made me fear. he was a killer. i knew it from the start, a pure, wicked entity.  
me @ the kid

snuffYesterday at 4:29 PM  
Hcftgfjdk

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:30 PM  
:>  
((( i dont do x reader things but i made an exception for jim to murder you all)))

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:31 PM  
Where you catch Joey in a dress...  
But when you call him cute...

snuffYesterday at 4:31 PM  
YES I WANTED TO BE KILLED

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:31 PM  
He breaks your kneecaps

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:31 PM  
a quick one, but okie dokie

snuffYesterday at 4:31 PM  
YES  
OMG  
Put it in the joey channel tho

In the Joey Channel...

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:32 PM  
is this my home

snuffYesterday at 4:37 PM  
Yes we live here

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:39 PM  
Your eyes found themselves upon the behind of the small drummer which was tightly covered by a skin-suited dress that demonstrated every curve of his hips and elsewhere as well. He had an oddly feminine structure, despite the fact that he was a male. It was glorious and you knew what he had to offer, but there were many unclear ideas and facts about the attire. Fishnets crossed across his pale legs and his small feet adorned tall boots that went up to the knees with high heels on the bottom. A hallway was all that shielded you from Joey who had attempted to sneak out of the tour bus in the middle of such a freezing night, one of the only times it would be parked at night due to Clown's OCD-like need to manage the time wasted as well as the time spent.  
He made an attempt to tiptoe out of the bus but his heels gave his position away. With a slick cat-like attitude, Joey had turned away from the bunks and towards the door, which was unfortunately where you had been trying to keep cover.  
He thankfully didn't notice you.  
Until he got closer and peeled his eyes away from the floor, immediately striking yours with bright blue eyes that were still illuminated despite the darkness around the both of you.

snuffYesterday at 4:40 PM  
Omg  
.image ah shit here we go again

NotSoBotBOTYesterday at 4:40 PM

snuff  
Image Search Results  
Confused? Reply with h or help for more info.  
https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/029/223/cover2.jpg

Page 1/89 (89 entries)

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:41 PM  
As an impulse action, a scream with an unnaturally high pitch ripped from his throat as he reached for the nearest blunt object in shock. His previous relaxed fashion had completely adjusted in a matter of seconds and now his nerves were tense. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. You only wanted a glass of fucking water.

snuffYesterday at 4:43 PM  
Joey Jordison shoots you in the kneecaps asmr

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:44 PM  
He reached for Shawn's bunk which was nearby and unsheathed his bat. Within a matter of moments as you attempted to back away and retire from the situation as if you hadn't witnessed a thing- even begging for mercy and claiming not to speak of this moment to any soul with soft pleads- the bat had lowered down swiftly, bashing into your kneecap. It shattered under pressure. You dropped down in writhing agony but the bat continued to glide and come in a fatal contact with the bone.

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:44 PM  
Joey screeching was something I never knew I needed omg

snuffYesterday at 4:44 PM  
MDMDVDJD  
YES

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:45 PM  
Before anybody could wake up to react, Joey had thrown the bat down- unfortunately falling on your head that seemed to leave a dent- and nearly tripped with shaking legs as he leaped out of the bus's door.  
all done!


	3. "Corey Taylor Being a VSCO Girl"

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:45 PM  
OOOOOOOOOOO IF YOU CAN DO ONE MORE BLEASE MAKE IT ABOUT COREY ACTING LIKE A VSCO GIRL

snuffYesterday at 4:46 PM  
On UFFIPVIFIPINUC

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:46 PM  
IT DOESNT EVEB NEED TO BE AN X READER I JUST NEED IT IN MY LIFE

snuffYesterday at 4:46 PM  
Sksksks I push my fingers into my eyes  
I fill your mouth with dirt, sksks

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:47 PM  
All you other bands can suck my motherfucking nuts sksksksksk and i oop- and i oop-  
:skull:dead:skull:memories:sunrise_over_mountains:in my :revolving_hearts:heart:gift_heart:but:raised_hand::skin-tone-3:you better save the :turtle:turtles:ocean::dizzy_face::hugging::tired_face::tired_face:and i oop-

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:48 PM  
"And I oop," Corey murmured to himself --HAIHFOICWRIORC  
IM CRYING

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:49 PM  
WJAISHSNABISJEBWJ

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:49 PM  
oKAY

snuffYesterday at 4:50 PM  
Joey: corey are you okay?

Corey: SKSKSKSKS   
AND I OOP- AND I OOP!

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:51 PM  
Noises, noises, people make noises when they're sick. You know what else they do when they're sick?:eye::lips::eye: They drink from their :sweat_drops::ocean:H Y D R O F L A S K:droplet::sweat_drops:

snuffYesterday at 4:51 PM  
I CAN'T BREWYJE

the-sicness-existsYesterday at 4:54 PM  
"And I oop," Corey murmured to himself for the seemingly 50th time that same day. It had gotten on Mick's nerves. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. It was overwhelming, almost. Mick's urges to wrap his mighty large hands around that gargantuan neck of his just to squeeze and hear him rasp a small, "This is the tea, sis" in the middle of gagging and gasping for gulps of air- It would make him angry enough to snap it in two. If Mick had his ways... "I'm babey, Jim." Jim simply gave him a sickened glare in return and took exactly 2 paces away from the singer. Everyone was ultimately disgusted by this newfound attitude that Corey had picked up from Sid's internet influences.   
Corey had darkly chuckled at Jim's visible annoyance, following it with a "Sksksksksksksks" that finally caused Mick to blow out his fuses and restraints. The mental chains he had tightened around his state of mind had finally weakened and snapped. A furious blow to Corey's ribcage was all that was necessary for damage to be done.

Kenny CrowYesterday at 4:55 PM  
THIS IS THE TEA SIS AHHHHHHHHHHH

snuffYesterday at 4:55 PM  
I CAN'T BREYHE


	4. NSFW JOEY/JIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN THIS IS NSFW,,, JUST A WARNING FOR THE 50TH TIME,, JOEY/JIM

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:31 AM  
annaoop  
slim jim pls write jim / joey i wld die for u

Slim JimYesterday at 8:32 AM  
okay

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:32 AM  
aTHEYRE ALL HORNY

Slim JimYesterday at 8:32 AM  
what kinda jim/joey

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:32 AM  
anything go crazy  
no make them fuck

Slim JimYesterday at 8:32 AM  
as in,, dont make them fuck?

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:32 AM  
yes make them fuck

Slim JimYesterday at 8:33 AM  
oh ok

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:34 AM  
yknow liek

Slim JimYesterday at 8:35 AM  
sorry but top joey is forbidden

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:35 AM  
:neutral_face::expressionless::neutral_face:  
:pensive:

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:44 AM  
tht wz me blinking btw

Slim JimYesterday at 8:48 AM  
It made Joey's head dizzy, almost wild with fascinating desires and lusts that had finally managed to come into play thanks to Jim's cold, large hands that could easily smother him in a second, willingly groping Joey's small body in ways that could only be imagined as something straight out of a porno. Wasn't this all that he'd ever wanted? The sweet aroma of the room was intoxicating as his eyes rolled back in his head each swift time that Jim had thoughtfully brought his closed hand which was fisted tightly around Joey's cock down to his curling hips in a repetitive rhythm each time he had thrusted into his fragile body. Joey's head was smashed into the bedsheets by Jim's enormous hand, drool leaking wherever his pink wet lips could touch. His hips jerked up when Jim had purposefully rubbed against that one certain fucking spot inside of him and each time it was prodded against, Joey swore that the sudden waves of erotic ecstasy had knocked the breath and even his mere soul out of his lungs, vision blurring. The older man's fingers fisted themselves roughly through his soft raven strands of hair and tugged back roughly enough for a whimpered cry to erupt from his sore throat that was already worn from the moans that didn't seem to falter no matter how many times that cum had been ejaculated in streams of pleasure. Jim made him feel this way and he was the only one to make it feel so good inside.   
it nsfw as you asked for

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:48 AM  
:neutral_face::expressionless::stuck_out_tongue:  
that wz so hot i came thrice

Slim JimYesterday at 8:52 AM  
It made Jim's head dizzy, almost wild with fascinating desires and lusts that had finally managed to come into play thanks to Joey's cold, small hands that could easily smother him in a second, willingly groping Jim's large body in ways that could only be imagined as something straight out of a porno. Wasn't this all that he'd ever wanted? The sweet aroma of the room was intoxicating as his eyes rolled back in his head each swift time that Joey had thoughtfully brought his closed hand which was fisted tightly around the length of Jim's large cock down to his curling hips in a repetitive rhythm each time he had thrusted into his slender yet tall body. Jim's head was smashed into the bedsheets by Joey's little hand, drool leaking wherever his pink wet lips could touch. His hips jerked up when Joey had purposefully rubbed against that one certain fucking spot inside of him and each time it was prodded against, Jim swore that the sudden waves of erotic ecstasy had knocked the breath and even his mere soul out of his lungs, vision blurring. The younger and much smaller man's fingers fisted themselves roughly through his soft raven strands of hair and tugged back roughly enough for a whimpered cry to erupt from his sore throat that was already worn from the moans that didn't seem to falter no matter how many times that cum had been ejaculated in streams of pleasure. Joey made him feel this way and he was the only one to make it feel so good inside.   
i edited it into a joey top for you cuz you my fren

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:52 AM  
* chefs kiss *

Slim JimYesterday at 8:53 AM  
https://tenor.com/view/chef-yum-delicious-gif-5654062  
you

rockstarkinYesterday at 8:53 AM  
ME  
hold on lemme  
U WRITE SO GOOD

Slim JimYesterday at 8:54 AM  
tHANKSSS <3


End file.
